1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to paging systems and more particularly pertains to a new portable paging system for responsive signaling between a first person and a second person.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of paging systems is known in the prior art. More specifically, paging systems heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 5,680,119; U.S. Pat. No. 5,021,780; U.S. Pat. No. 4,797,671; U.S. Pat. No. 5,710,548; U.S. Pat. No. 5,728,556; U.S. Des. Pat. No. 409,577; U.S. Pat. No. 5,808,560; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,668,543.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new portable paging system. The inventive device includes a housing. The housing has a top side, a bottom side and peripheral wall integrally coupled to the bottom and top sides and extending therebetween such that the housing is generally hollow. A microprocessor is adapted to receive a transmitted signal and illuminate a light. The microprocessor is securely mounted in the housing. A light is securely mounted to the top side of the housing. The light is electrically coupled to the microprocessor. A receiver receiving a transmitted signal is positioned in the housing and operationally coupled to the microprocessor. A transmitting device selectively transmits a signal to the receiver over a distance of less than one mile.
In these respects, the portable paging system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of responsive signaling between a first person and a second person.